Sweet Merlin
by Marauders.Love.Pranks
Summary: Severus Snape never knew he had a daughter, nor did he desire one. Yet unforunate fate has left him to suffer being a father to a teenaged girl. Nothing good can come out of this mess.
1. I Was Never Ready For This

_**Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams would theese characters belong to me, and not J.K Rowling. But they belong to her and I wouldn't try to steal them, just borrow. Enjoy!  
**_

_Dearest Severus,_

_Since you are receiving this letter,I am sad to say I have passed away. But before you grieve or ignore me, as i think that is more or likely what you'll do, please listen to me. To put it simply Severus, someone needs to take care of our daugther, and before you flip out, listen, She knows you exist. I am so sorry for not telling you about her, but Severus, Merlin knows you shouldn't be near children, ever. But now I am afraid i have no other choice. Take care of her, and love her. _

_-Sincerly with Love_

_Henrietta_

Severus must have read the letter over about 70 times since he had recived it the previous morning. Dumbledore had personally delievered it to the dungeons the day before Christmas break. The child was to arrive Christmas Eve, Severus was a little less than thrilled to say the least. Oh how dare that old bitch never tell him about having a child. Setting the letter down Severus sighed, he was never going to be ready for this.

A few thousand miles away Charalotte Riens packed her suitcase quietly. Salty tears streamed down her face. She had never handled change well, and honestly Charalotte was neverous to meet her father. She had seen pictures, but you can only tell so much from a picture. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school she was to attend and where her father worked, was to fetch her the next morning, Christmas Eve. To say the least she was less than thrilled.

A loud thump from the fireplace, was the sound Charalotte woke up to the next morning. She had spent the night at her friend's house, but fell roughly asleep on the couch the night before. Still dazed with sleep Charalotte, mistaken the figure in the fireplace as Saint Nic himself. Untill reality brought her back to her senses.

"Ms.Riens? I presume." Dumbledore spoke in a kind yet strict tone. One that caught Charalotte off guard. "I asume you have your things packed, Im afraid we don't have time for a proper good bye, but there is much too do before meeting your father. Of course you understand?" He asked without really asking only letting the girl nod before he continued."So now you have flooed before?"Again she nodded."Perfect let us go to the Leaky Caldron then shall we?" The old man's bright blue eyes sparked, and her handed her a fist full of floo powder, and off they went to Diagon Alley.

A crisp chill was in the air, as they walked out of the Leaky Caldron and a light snowfall was dancing down apon them. Professor Dumbledore's head titled downwards to the young girl, and smiled as she watched the snowflakes dance. He interuped, "You have much of what you need for school, The only thing would be a new set of robes and of course a gift for your father?" Her father? Charalotte had never met the man how in Merlin was she supossed to buy a gift for him. Dumbledore saw the look on her face. "...we might only have time for the robes, It's nearly five and we are to meet your father at 6:30..."Charalotte's face eased up, she was much more pleased with this plan.

Trying on robes did not take as much time as expected. The robes only had to be taken in at the waist, which only took a matter of seconds. They walked out of the shop within fifteen mintues. Charalotte and the Professor had made light conversation, yet nothing to hype about. Mostly they talked about the school, and only a mintue was about the man she was about to meet.She couldn't really call him a father, he wasn't very father like to her atleast, No he was just a man she was going to meet and nothing more.

**--**

**Sorry for the shortness. It needed to be its own chapter, next one will be up soon.**

**(LOOKING FOR A BETA)**


	2. Sandpaper Stories

**_I changed the plot of where i was going a bit which is why it took longer to update and the summary was changed._**

**_I wish I owned Harry Potter._**

To say the least meeting your father for the first time can be exuasting, especially when your father is the drab potions professor, Severus Snape. If it wasn't for the headmaster,the meeting of father and daughter wouldn't have sailed so smoothly. Not only did a awkward introduction occur but it was followed by an equally awkward session of silence.Within the silence, Severus looked over the teenaged girl. Closely examining her he noticed the girl looked ummistakably like himself. Fortunatly she was blessed and did not receive the trademark Snape nose. He noticed her hair lay in tiny ringlets around her head, reminding him of her mother. Severus drifted off with thoughts of Henrietta, and soon was interruped by a loud cough.

"Hem, Well Ms. Riens, Professor"Dumbledore nodded to each accordingly and began heading towards the door of the dungeon office. "I shall see you Ms. Riens tomorrow evening, I'm sure you have alot to catch up on..."Then with a twinkle in his eye he left. Charalotte looked around the office, it was a little less than homey, in fact it looked as if something had died a very very long time ago and it smelled that way too. Severus cleared his throat then sighed." Umm,Charalotte I'm sorry.. for your loss...If you.." Snape didn't know what to say.

"Lotte..."mummbled the girl.

"Excuse me?"

"I like to be called Lotte."Her voice rubbed the air like sandpaper.

"Fine,...um,Lotte...Well, I think It's best under the circumstances to have an early rest? If you agree..."Severus lifted himself from the hard chair. "Your bedroom is two rooms down on the left, since the other childern are here for Christmas vacation you may go to breakfast in the morning, wake me if you need me. My room is there." Her pointed to a old wood door directly across from the office, the door screamed gloom. Lotte followed orders and went directly to bed. Severus on the other hand did not. He stayed in the office a while longer, sitting behind his desk he graded papers for some time. Yet his mind wandered to Henrietta,Henri the spit-fire, why hadn't she told him. Well she didn't have much reason to. Severus knew perfectly well that Henri would have nothing to do with him every again if it was up to her.

The last few days of Christmas break had been quite uneventfull, consisting of awkward momments of slience and Charalotte sitting by herself in the library, advoiding not just Snape but also the left behind students, as she wasn't in the mood to be social. The only person she did talk to was Professor Dumbledore, and that was only once in a great while. Today was the when every student who had gone home to warm family christmas gatherings came back to Hogwarts, It was also the day Charalotte was to be sorted, and formally introduced to the students and staff. Dumbledore assured her it wasn't a big deal for their to be new students mid-year, and that she wouldn't start a commotion of any sorts. This made her feel much more at ease.

It was around six o'clock when Dumbledore found her in the Library reading a book called Hogwarts; a History. The Professor informed Charalotte that the welcome-back feast was to begin in half an hour and she should report to the Great Hall, dressed in her new school robes.

Walking into the Great Hall, filled with thousands of students, can only be described as terrifying. Especially when you don't know a single one of them, yet the look in Professor Dumbledore's eyes reasured her once more that everything was fine. Charalotte picked up her head and walked confinadently towarrds the staff table and took a seat next to Professor McGonagall and the other new students at the end of the table. Professor Dumbledore then took his place in the middle of the platform.

"Welcome back, I hope your Holidays were indeed Jolly. Now, before we tuck into this no doubtfully wonderfull feast prepared for us, I would like to start the sorting of mid-year students. This year we are to Welcome five new students to our little school, Professor McGonagall will call your name and you then shall be sorted."

"Thank you Professor, When I call your name please sit here on this stool. Then I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and you will be place into one of the four houses...Edwards,Jason..."A thick boy with even thicker hair walked slowly over to the stool and was quickly place into Hufflepuff, the table filled with yellow and purple burst into applause. Soon It would be Charalotte's turn, and after Kara Purntiz was sorted into Ravenclaw, McGonagall called out."Riens,Charalotte" She walked quickly to the stool, sat down and closed her eyes as the hat was place upon her head. The Sorting Hat shifted on her head messing up her hair, it mubbled to himself and finally came to a descion.


End file.
